The End Of Bonds
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: What if her atonement for Kaien's death had been more important than the lives of her friends? Three shot. Strong Ichi/Ruki at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**The End of Bonds**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Author: Kevvy Talks**

**Ichigo/Rukia. Mentions of Aaroniero/Kaien/Rukia**

**Summary: What if her atonement for Kaien's death had been more valuable than the lives of her friends? Three shot. Strong Ichi/Ruki at the end. Happy ending.**

**A/N: Please, **_**please **_**don't give up on this story just because the first chapter is morbid. And I want reviews. For every person that reviews, you get a kitten...and a cookie. For every person that doesn't review, I'll hunt you down and make you watch Marechiyo Ohmaeda strip down to the nude.**

* * *

><p>An acrid smell similar to sulphur permeated the air as she strode down the corridors. She exhibited no recognition whatsoever to the sting of the wound on her cheek, nor the fact that fresh blood now marred her once seamless complexion and soiled the flawless white of her <em>kimono. <em>The mantle she had formerly donned had been discarded back in the Espada'spalace with a slipshod lack of restraint that would have been abnormal of her in the past.

Nothing could slow her down now. She, Rukia Kuchiki, was on a mission. In general, she would have been in conflict attributable to the situation. Now, she felt almost amorphous- ensconced in the task at hand. After so much remorse and anguish of the recollections in her past, she was finally being given a leeway in order to atone for the mistakes she had made. For it was, after all, a worthy cause. Rukia couldn't recall ever breaking down at the touch of one person like him; no one had ever shaken her world so profoundly or turned her inside out like he had. He knew her so well it drove her crazy. It was rousing... It was something to remember.

The reality that Kaien Shiba had cut her didn't astound or disconcert her in the least. He was different...but who had said that was a bad thing? His obdurate edge was emotive, his personality erotically curbed due to the Arrancarshe had been active alongside for some fifty odd years. Yet the frills didn't do him justice, she wanted to say- she valued her life, so she remained quiet. Her heart had hammered in her chest as she left him, afraid that he would be gone when she came back, the dim corners of Aaroniero's palace all the more barren without his presence. His words of condolence had wiped out her apprehension: "I'll be waiting..."

The first of them that Rukia targeted was the one of whom she calculated was the weakest. Kaien hadn't been wrong; she knew her comrade's drawbacks. She knew where to strike. Uryu Ishida, of course, was reconnoitering the vast hallways of Las Nocheswhile he argued vigorously with Pesche, a stag-beetle-like Adjuchas who, upon further survey, didn't appear to pose any threat. Rukia executed a meager binding spell which disposed of Pesche while knocking him out in the process. Uryu went unbeknownst to her as he meandered on ahead, still bickering to his oddly quiet and now cataleptic companion. To Rukia's luck, Uryu was so accustom to her _reiatsu _that he didn't intuit when she came up behind him and noiselessly unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki. She was in a state of mere skepticism when her blade efficiently slid into him, with little resistance from Uryu himself, who gurgled as she pierced his heart, causing blood to fill up in his lungs. All noise was squelched as she withdrew her sword, blade glistening with the blood of the life she had taken. Uryu collapsed, managing to land on his side as blood poured out of both entry wounds in his chest and back, staining the un-crumpled, pin straight white of his Quincy garment. He wore an expression akin to shock as he managed to move his gaze up to Rukia, where she stood over his body. His lips moved in vain effort to voice her name, and for a second Rukia wondered if this emotion that flooded her was sorrow. _I'm doing it for Kaien, _she told herself, even as she reigned in the impulse to save Uryu before he bled to death.

Nudging the last Quincywith her foot so that he rolled onto his back, she raised her blade and delivered the killing blow that ended Uryu Ishida's life.

Chad, whose spiritual pressure she had felt decline earlier in a battle with one Priveron Espada,was already very close to death where she found him lying in the desert sands under the heat of the sun. He put up no resistance in his comatose condition, and she was able to dispose of him quickly and immediately.

Chad and Uryu hadn't meant much to her in the beginning anyway. They were Ichigo's friends, and though she had sworn them as her friends as well, she hadn't known them well enough to genuinely grieve for them.

Rukia's next target was Renji. She knew intellectually that Ichigo would be the easiest to catch and the hardest to finish, so she decided to put it off for as long as she could.

She increased her spiritual pressure hazardously as she neared the company of her childhood friend and one other she couldn't identify.

Upon rounding a near corner, she sighted Renji, who had paused in his tracks to wait for her. With him was a hideous, near-sighted Adjuchas like the last. Dondochakka.

She paid him no mind and cast off a secondary binding spell which knocked him insensible like the last one. Rukia didn't recollect killing Pesche; she realized now that it would have been the rational thing to do, but at the time he hadn't been her priority. She had left him bound and gagged next to Uryu's body.

"Thank you. I never thought he was going to shut up," Renji addressed her, bringing Rukia back to the present. He kicked Dondochakka's unwitting form with one foot.

"I wonder why _I _didn't think of a binding spell," he mumbled to himself. Clearly, he didn't believe her actions were for ill intention. He trusted her too much.

Rukia tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "Renji," she chocked out, and he turned his attention to her. Seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, Renji smiled and approached her, reaching out to pat her on the head. "Hey...c'mon, now, don't cry. You weren't _that _worried about me, were you?"

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame reassuringly. "And look here...you've lost your cloak after Byakuya went to all the trouble of getting them for us," he said almost admonishingly. Rukia trembled as she felt Renji stroking her hair, and she impulsively enfolded her arms around his waist.

She heard him chuckle, and she couldn't hold the words back any longer.

"I'm sorry..." Her words were only barely muffled by the fabric of his shihakusho. He heard her nonetheless.

"Sorry about what?" he queried. Rukia looked up at him with round, owl-like eyes. "I love you, Renji!" she sobbed, and there was silence.

For a moment everything in her world seemed so very still, still enough, even, to contemplate why she would give the lives of her most beloved friends for the life of one man who had died fifty something years ago. But she knew better than that. Rukia was doing this for that man because she had loved him, and she still loved him, and would do anything to regain his acceptance no matter what. Because even if Rukia was rich, and she had powerful Byakuya to defend her and shadow her every step, and she was so sheltered by him that she couldn't even rise in the ranks of her own squad, the one person she had wanted more than anything in the whole world was too far beyond her reach. Worse than that: he was married. Back then, she had told herself that even if she couldn't have him utterly in every way existent, she would settle for what he would have given her-his friendship. And if the world couldn't have been more cruel to Rukia by taking the beloved bond she'd had with Renji and then the precious knowledge that she had a sister, the world decided to be even more cruel, and took just one more thing from her: Kaien.

So Rukia was left with nothing, and now that the cards that had been dealt to her were giving her a possibility for happiness, she wanted to take a bet on that chance no matter the consequences to see if she could back what she had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. -.- Only one review. Boy does that make me feel crummy. I think some of you must have missed the review button one too many times.**

**Thanks to:Stacyandstars****: Don't fret! It gets better, really. It has a cute, happy ending. I now bestow upon you a kitten and a cookie.**

* * *

><p>Brought back to reality by an inarticulate gurgle which fractured the hushed quiet that had spawned her state of deliberation, Rukia gathered the courage to look upon what she had done. Blood stained her hands from where it poured down over Sode no Shirayuki's guard and pommel, staining the maroon hilt a wet crimson, her blade hilt-deep in the stomach of Renji Abarai. He wore an expression of alarm, as if it took was taking him mere moments to register that he had been stabbed by her and that he was in an indeed grave situation.<p>

He sounded distressed when he finally managed to speak. "R-Rukia?"

Rukia gasped mellifluously as images bloomed before her consciousness without warning. She abruptly brought her hand up to wipe at the specks of blood on her cheeks, smudging it against her pallid features as she tried to rid herself of the unwanted memories. Rukia extracted her blade from Renji as she mumbled unintelligibly to herself, berating herself and assuring her weak principle that this wasn't him; it wasn't like that evening fifty years ago; this was _for _him, this time. She was doing the right thing.

There was no turning back anymore. She couldn't give up now, not after coming this far. Her internal, illogical argument was only serving to stall valuable time.

Rukia straightened up, and figures from the gloom of _Las Noches _watched as she kissed the Soul Reaper on his knees before killing him with slow deliberation.

They didn't approach her as she sat down next to her former comrade and childhood friend, taking only seconds to mourn his death before flash stepping out of sight.

She was no longer a threat to them. Aaroniero had, after all, struck a deal with Aizen that no one would refuse. By the end of the day, the danger would have passed.

Rukia had suspicion that she was being tailed from afar, but she knew that she wouldn't be harmed. Kaien had promised her wellbeing on her journey.

As she walked, she began fraying her uniform with her sword. She ditched both her _tabi _and _zori _and had left them back a few feet from where she had abandoned Renji.

Rukia strode down the passageway barefoot and went about cleaning Renji's blood off her face, but she didn't bother with the cut on her face. She fluidly released her zanpaku-to and approached the end to the corridor as it opened up into a large courtroom. Across the foyer was a staircase that, no doubt, led into another antechamber.

At the head of the second vestibule was Ulquiorra, who was staring impassively down at Ichigo where he stood in the center of the entrance hall.

Ulquiorra looked over Ichigo's shoulder at Rukia, shifted, and then closed his eyes and turned, leaving. "Hey!" Ichigo shouted, preparing to launch after the Cuatro Espada.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, trotting out from the entryway. A released Sode no Shirayuki at her side, her uniform frayed, bleed smeared on her face, Rukia emerged as one who had just come out of a fight- her purpose exactly.

For once, she felt almost diffident as Ichigo whirled around to face her, surprise registering automatically as his expression. "Rukia!"

Rukia faltered, pausing as Ichigo ran to her side, completely forgetting about Ulquiorra with regards to the fact that she was injured. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked, cautiously looking her over. She shrugged him off tetchily. "I'm fine, you idiot, I'm not dying. I'll be okay," she told him.

"Oh..," he said stupidly. Rukia glanced dubiously at Nel, who was sitting on the floor nearby while rocking back and forth and humming a tune she didn't recognize.

"I'm assuming you haven't found Orihime yet...," she stated apathetically. Ichigo shook his head, scratching the back of his neck reflexively. "No," he sighed dejectedly.

"But Chad- Ah! Chad! Have you seen him?" Rukia told him "no", and he slumped slightly. "But don't worry, Ichigo, I'm sure he's fine," she lied. He nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, you're right. Worrying about one another isn't gonna help us find Orihime. Still..." Ichigo turned his back to her, deep in thought now. Rukia saw her chance, and raised her zanpaku-to. Her hand shook, causing the blade to clatter, and she sweated, heart pounding so hard she was afraid someone would hear in the vast, vacant hall.

"Ichigo!" a loud wail echoed throughout the chamber. "Baddie! Baddie!" Nel jammed her finger in Rukia's direction, and she cursed herself for her recklessness.

"_Hainawa!" _she hissed, causing Nel to fly back and roll on the ground a few feet away as the glowing, vine-like bindings slithered around her mouth, silencing her and tying off her hands and feet.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo exclaimed, now facing her, dumbfounded by her actions. He was at Nel's side instantaneously with _shunpo_, pulling at the vines and hissing as they constricted. Ichigo paused completely as a blade was pointed at him just from his periphery. He turned to her deliberately, without a sound, until they were facing one another. "Wha-"

"I don't want to do this," she spoke finally. Looking disoriented, he faltered there on the spot.

"Is someone forcing you to do this?"

"No...Maybe," she whispered. "I don't know anymore." There was a laborious silence save for the frantic struggles from Nel, who was trying in vain to extricate herself from her bonds. Rukia's blade wavered, but despite her state of inner divergence, Sode no Shirayuki said nothing; she had stopped speaking long ago when it became evident her cries would only fall on deaf ears.

"If...If you were at fault for the death of someone you loved...and you were given a chance to atone for it...what would you do?"

"Is that what this is abou-"

"Answer me!" she shouted.

"I would fight...but only for what's right! I wouldn't do it...Whoever's asking you to do this, for the price they're asking, it's not worth it!" His words were laden with conviction.

Rukia was silent for a moment, her eyes sliding closed as she soaked in the certainty of his tone and his words. This very kind of warmth he exuded was what made her admire him so much. More than anything, she _wanted _to believe in what he said. Her heart beat with the very assertion in which he spoke with. Rukia raised her blade.

"Then don't die, Ichigo!" she beseeched, and launched herself forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There will be an epilogue to this. Beg for it. Oh, and thanks to kodacha101 and Stacyandstars! Thank you sooo much for commenting! Tell me watcha think of this and when I get to it, I'll post the happy ending I promised.**

**-.- Feedback for my pet bunny, please.**

**Oh my God, I don't own Bleach. It's a miracle (really).**

* * *

><p>It didn't feel right when their blades met; if anything, it felt horrifically wrong. <em>STOP, RUKIA! <em>Sode no Shirayuki screamed. Rukia bit her lip so hard it bled, ignoring the spirit.

Frost manifested on Zangetsu's blade, and Ichigo pushed his friend away, sparks flying from the friction of metal against metal. Her blade clattered again as she trembled, trying to regain her stance and cursing herself for faltering.

The expression on Ichigo's face as he gazed at her was earth-shattering. "STOP THIS!" he cried.

"NO!" she screamed back. "SOME NO MAI...TSUKISHIRO!" She didn't feel the tears, but she acknowledged the pain they inflicted as they poured down her cheeks.

Ichigo managed to avoid the heavenly pillar of ice by only an inch. "I WON'T FIGHT YOU!" The pain in his tone was too vivid to bear. She used a simple flash step, but when her sword arched through the air and she swung, he wasn't there anymore and her blade carved a groove into the ground. Ichigo used the same maneuver to appear behind Rukia and grab her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Stop this!" he hissed. "I'm not going to fight you!"

"Why not, _Ichigo?" _she spat, emphasizing his name as if it were a curse. "WHY?" She writhed, trying in vain to twist free from the intoxication his embrace clouded her mind in. Ichigo was much too strong for her, though, and she screeched when he only tightened his grip on her. "WHAT AM I TO YOU, HUH?" she shrieked, her screams reaching their peak in volume. "WHAT AM I TO YOU, ICHIGO? WHY. WON'T. YOU. FIGHT?"

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND, DAMMIT!" he screamed back at her. "And the reason I won't fight you...is because I love you." He exhaled heavily when he said this.

Rukia broke down crying and went limp, all the tension, anger, and pain leaving her in one swoop. She felt emptier than she ever had in her entire life.

"I'm so tired," she sobbed. Ichigo hugged her. "I know." They sat there for what seemed like forever before Rukia gathered what little strength her heart still had left-just big enough to fit in her palm-and reached around to cling to the substitute Soul Reaper. "Ichigo, there's something I have to do," she said, resignation ringing in her voice.

"You find Orihime...and when you do, don't let go of her. Four captains should be here soon to escort you home." He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him by placing her hand to his lips. "Don't," she pleaded. "Whatever happens...just don't forget why you came here." Rukia withdrew, turning around and walking a ways before moving a fraction so that she could see him. "I love you too, Ichigo. I always have." She flash stepped away without another word, not wanting to prolong her stay long enough for fear that she would change her mind.

Aaroniero stood there, the epitome of stillness, as the doors opened and Rukia walked in. She looked anything but the woman that had been by his side about an hour ago.

If anything, his former subordinate looked as if she'd been dragged through the mud. All the life had left her eyes-just the way he wanted it. He wasn't, however, expecting her following words as she raised her bloodied sword to him and stared at him through murky violet irises.

"Kill me," she said.

About a mile or so away, Renji, Uryu, and Chad awoke to find that they were astonishingly very much alive. Isane Kotetsu, Hanataro Yamada, and Unohana had healed them.

They wouldn't have lasted as long as they had unconscious had Rukia not purposely avoided stabbing their vital organs. From the very moment she'd looked at them with the conviction that she should kill them, she knew she couldn't. Rukia Kuchiki wasn't a killer. She hadn't been able to kill Uryu, and she hadn't been able to murder a most vulnerable Chad from where he had lain in the sand. More than anything: she couldn't kill Renji or Ichigo, whom she both loved more than life itself. Once upon a time, Rukia had loved Kaien. But his life wasn't worth the deaths of others. Rukia conceded that if she loved Kaien as she claimed, then she could do as she should have done a long time ago, and give her life in turn for his. She was stupid and foolish to think that Aaroniero could ever amount to what Kaien had been in the past. There was only one way she could ever let go of Kaien, and it wasn't here in the foulest ends of Hueco Mundo; it was on the other side, in death.

Aaroniero knew it was too easy, but he didn't think it was a joke, either. He allowed himself to smile as he strode over to the female and took her sword up from her.

He thought it was almost funny that it was coming down to this: death by the hand of her own mentor. But if it meant one less Soul Reaper to thwart Aizen's plans, then he would gladly give the tiny female the end she wanted so dearly. _Don't worry, little Soul Reaper, _he thought, _you'll be with your dead sensei soon._

Rukia looked up at him with almost gorgeous, round eyes full of innocence as he put his hand on her shoulder and drove the pristine white blade through her without a moment's notice. She gasped, a muted gurgle passing her parted lips as Aaroniero placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed her face into the front of his robes.

She clutched on to him, whimpering a name he couldn't decipher as he pulled Sode no Shirayuki out of her and flicked the blood off. And then he heard it again as he prepared to toss her away from him. "Ichigo..." Aaroniero picked her up by the collar, lifting her off the floor by a foot. "Ichigo?" he queried. "Don't weep for Ichigo. Weep for Kaien! He's the reason-" Aaroniero paused, feeling a foreign breeze pass through the vast space within his palace. For a moment, he passed it off as an ephemeral zephyr that passed through the open doors, but then it happened again. He spotted something move out of the corner of his eye.

He turned, rotating a few times in wonder of what he'd just seen. Then, almost automatically, he heard a single footstep right behind him, and he felt pain blossom throughout his back as he was stabbed from behind. Aaroniero screamed, dropping Rukia, who was barely even conscious. She saw the edge of someone's Shinigami robes as her savior stepped out of view of her peripheral vision, tearing his sword out through Aaroniero's side and spattering blood all over the immaculate floor.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I know you told me to go save, Orihime...but there's just one more person I have to save first." Ichigo grinned, raising Zangetsu into the air.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" he yelled. Bright energy enveloped the room for a moment, causing the entire ceiling to collapse and carving everything else in the palace away.

When the debris cleared away along with the smoke, Aaroniero was revealed to be kneeling there in his true form on the floor, putting pressure on the injury he'd received.

"So that's what you really look like," Ichigo said. "You're really fucking ugly, aren't you? Which isn't a bad thing...cause I'm not going to hold back, not after what you did to Rukia." Black energy submerged Ichigo, clashing against the sunny backdrop and obscuring him from view for a moment. The chain on Tensa Zangetsu clinked against the pommel of his bankai and his cloak billowed out behind him, hiding Rukia's wounded form from view. He inwardly vowed that he would get her help just as he raised his blade and discharged a crushing amount of spiritual pressure upon the weak Arrancar.

Aaroniero may have been an Espada, but he was nowhere near equipped enough to fight a captain-leveled Soul Reaper. Each blow was punishment as Ichigo's overwhelming _reiatsu _practically pounded him into the ground. This boy had fought Grimmjow and survived, so the 9th Espada had no hope in hell of defeating him. Debilitated as he was, he probably couldn't even lift his sword let alone fend for himself. Concluding that the only way out of this mess was to run, Aaroniero swiveled around to use _sonido, _only to run smack into the orange-haired human. "You're not going anywhere," Ichigo growled, picking up the Espada by the front of his garments. "You hurt Rukia." He stated this as a fact, not a question. "The bitch deserved it!" Aaroniero spat. "Just look at her!" He gestured insanely to the poor woman nearby, who was slowly but surely bleeding to death.

"She doesn't even have the strength to pick herself up off the ground! She's got another Soul Reaper's blood on her hands. She all but _begged_ me to kill her!"

"That's doesn't give you the right to take advantage of her weakness by using the face of the man she killed!" Ichigo snarled. "Whatever she did, that's between her and God. That is _not _for you to decide, you sick, twisted fuck!" Aaroniero laughed maniacally. "You think _you _can save her? She's already got one foot in the grave."

Ichigo glared at the Noveno Espada, startling him. "No," he said, "but I can try. It might be a worthless cause to you, but she means _everything_ to me. I can't replace him, but I sure as hell can do his job for him and do everything in my power to protect her!" Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu in the air. "This is why I love her so much for giving me this ability," he told Aaroniero, who now quivered with unbridled fear, "it's so I can put scum like you in their place!" Ichigo threw Aaroniero back and lifted his sword high in the air before bringing it down with a black wave of destructive energy upon Aaroniero, which killed him immediately. Out of the heat waves that rose from the sands of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo spotted Hanataro running their way. He could have sighed in relief in that moment, but he instead chose to go to her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Be kind and press the sexy review button below. :)<strong>


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Thanks to: Stacyandstars and Amaranthe Socotrine.**

**Please review. Bash or comment; anything is welcome. **

**I'm not really happy with the epilogue. Personally, I think I could have done better; I'm just happy that it's over with. I'm sorry to those who are disappointed. :(**

**I don't own Bleach. Onward to the story. **

* * *

><p>Unohana said that Rukia wouldn't wake up for awhile. Her body and mind had been stressed beyond their limits despite the fact that she hadn't done all that much physically, but he understood why she slept for a one week straight and still didn't come to. After everything she'd gone through, the least she deserved was a little time to sleep.<p>

He recalled her words in Hueco Mundo when she told him how tired she was, and even though the urge was compelling, he refrained from shaking her by the shoulders the moment he entered the barracks of the 4th division and they told him her condition had stabilized. The happiness he felt was overpowering, so much so that he stayed by her side almost every day without eating or sleeping. Orihime was anxious about him and came by every hour or so to babble on and on about what he didn't quite listen to nor register. He was too busy gazing lovingly at Rukia. Orihime knew all too well what was going on, and she knew that her attempts were in vain. Yet she couldn't pull away from his side. She had too long deluded herself into daydreaming and fantasizing that they could be anything more. Orihime had seen how much love he nurtured for her ever since the beginning and she had seen the feelings grow when Rukia got impaled by Grimmjow. It had all been building up to these events here now. There was no optimism left in her for potential in their relationship. There was nothing left but Rukia, who stood between her and an impossible future that had all but crumbled from the moment she had taken Ulquiorra's hand into the depths of Hueco Mundo. After countless visits from people he couldn't put name nor face to, Ichigo noticed her stir in late evening.

The screams that echoed right through the corridors of the 4th division were palpable, but Unohana acted composed despite Rukia's thrashing and simply told him it was a night terror. This had happened once before when Rukia had been hospitalized after Kaien Shiba's death. She had been so hysterical that she had hurled one of the male peons through a wall and knocked another out cold before Unohana and Isane could restrain and sedate her. The peace loving captain knew better enough now to just stand aside and let her nightmares work themselves out. Ichigo, however, had another alternative, and took action by folding his arms around Rukia and hugging her, causing her to go still.

She convulsed once, whimpering and settling down with a shuddered sigh into the embrace. Feeling that she was intruding, Unohana left without a trace.

"Thank you, Ichi..." she murmured.

"No...I'm the one who should be thanking _you, _Rukia...for everything." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling. "Hey," she croaked faintly in greeting.

"Hey, you." Ichigo leaned forward, intending to nuzzle her when she lifted her head from the pillow and pressed her lips to his own. Energy passed between them like static, and he faltered a moment before pulling away and tracing the scab on her cheek. Then, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger, he returned the kiss.

Rukia whimpered as she moved closer, causing her sore muscles to protest against the action. Giving her shoulders a squeeze, Ichigo took her vulnerability to advantage and slipped his tongue over the swell of her bottom lip, tasting her.

It was bliss.

Rukia wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the world. It was unlikely the pain and guilt she felt over Kaien's death would ever vanish, but she could at least cope knowing that she had managed to save one important life successfully. That aside, she thought, it was blatantly obvious that Ichigo was a novice when it came to kissing. Then again, so was she.

That was about the time when Byakuya walked in and saw them making out.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."


End file.
